Approximately 60% of colonic carcinomas have metastasized by the time patients are diagnosed. Largely due to the failure of chemotherapeutic regimens to effect cures of colonic carcinoma, these patients have a relatively poor prognosis (40% chance of survival). The objective of this study is to determine surface biochemical properties of colonic carcinoma cells which are associated with metastatic capability. We have isolated and established in tissue culture a series of non-metastatic and metastic variants from three murine colonic carcinomas and one human colonic carcinoma. We propose to identify surface components which are likely to be involved in the metastatic process by fractionating radioactive labeled surface glycolipids and proteins from each variant line and comparing the components of metastatic variants to those of non-metastatic cells. Surface arrangements of metastatic and non-metastatic variants will be compared by surface electron microscopy (SEM). The molecular basis for any observed differences by SEM will be examined by staining with lectin-peroxidase conjugated. We will attempt to alter the metastatic course of tumors injected s.c. into Balb/c or Balb/c athymic "nude" mice. Any observed differences between the molecular composition or surface arrangement of metastatic and non-metastic cells will be used as the basis for chemical and/or immunological modification of cell surfaces.